You're Not Meant For Me
by BellaMariie
Summary: Bella and Edward are the resident lovebirds of Forks High School, but when Bella sees Edward getting friendly towards Jessica, her whole world gets turned upside down. Bella and Edward have to run away, to get away from the Volturi. R&R please!
1. It's Just the Beginning

**A diary entry by Bella**

**I love Edward. I really do, and I think it is true love forever. We are totally into each other, and he never even glances at another girl when I'm around. I don't think, anyway. But the thing is I've been a bit worried lately; there's a rumour going around that Edward was seen at a club with two blonde girls hanging off his arm? This upset me, but I knew I shouldn't be upset, because Edward assured me that he would never do that kind of thing. Plus, he's a total gentleman. **

Bella waved enthusiastically at Edward as he pulled up in his silver Volvo to take Bella to school. Edward smiled wryly at Bella's evident love, and they made their way to school. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were the resident love birds of Forks High School, and almost everyone loved them for that. Not, however, Jessica, Bella's ex best friend. Ever since Edward and Bella had started going out, Jess had totally ignored Bella. Bella shook it off, deciding that Jessica was simply jealous. But every time Edward went near Jessica, she started flirting like crazy, in a way that made Bella feel almost sick, the suggestive comments were almost crude in their lack of subtlety.

As Bella and Edward drove along the highway, Bella started to feel a little uncomfortable, it was totally silent in the car, this wasn't usual. She tried to reach for Edward's hand, but he pretended to need it to drive – since when did a vampire as perfect as Edward Cullen need two hands to drive? Bella frowned. This wasn't usual. The worry was evident on her face, yet Edward did not seem to notice – he was usually always concerned about Bella, yet at this he didn't even glance at Bella!

As they arrived at school, Edward murmured to Bella, "I'll catch you up, I have to talk to –um – someone right now, ok?"

Bella, feeling more and more worried by the minute, nodded mutely. She walked up the stairs, and turned, to see Edward talking to Jessica! He was touching her arm and smiling **Bella's **favorite smile at Jessica. A wave of sadness washed over Bella as she contemplated the chances of Edward dumping her for Jessica. Jess had got much more pretty lately, straightening her hair meticulously, putting on a lot of makeup, and investing in some very expensive looking clothes in the latest fashions. She almost looked like a clone of Alice!

Bella spent the rest of her day in a cloud of worry, and she only saw Edward at lunch, where he smiled distractedly, and waved at Jessica across the room. Bella finally snapped, and said, "Edward, if you're going to cheat on me, you could at least do it a bit more subtly?"

The silence around the Cullen table fell immediately. Jasper sent waves after waves of calm at me, and everyone had frozen. Edward ran his hand exasperatedly through his hair, and said, "Look Bella, I don't really think you're the one for me."


	2. New Adventures

**I'm going to write this chappy in Bella's POV, because I think she will have a load of feelings swirling around – hope it's not too confusing. BellaMariie.x**

"Bella, I don't think you're the one for me." As soon as Edward had uttered those words, not even Jasper's waves of feeling could calm me. My whole world started crumbling around me. What did he mean? How could he do this to me, I had been absolutely sure that we were going to love each other forever. I could hardly see. But soon, my despair had been replaced by anger.

"So, I guess this means _Jessica_ will be your next girlfriend. In fact, you probably have a whole _line_ of people who would absolutely _love_ to be your next girlfriend, yet _you'll_ just be breaking their hearts, _one_ after _another_ after _another_," I said scathingly. Edward's eyes suddenly looked slightly irritated, as if he'd thought I would just take this breakup easily. "Bella, let's take this outside," he muttered slightly grouchily.

I followed Edward outside, my head whirling with thought and my stomach churning with my lunch. Just yesterday was it, that we'd kissed so passionately and promised each other we would love each other forever? Everything had seemed so perfect; my whole future was shaped around Edward. I would convince him to turn me into a vampire, and then we would live forever together, in perfect eternity. But not any more. It was over; my brain couldn't swallow it.

Edward wheeled around to face me, and started to say, "Bella, look – "

I held up a hand; "I don't want to hear it Edward. All I know is that it's over, and that you're cheating on me for Jessica. So just go ahead change JESS into a vampire why don't you. I don't even care!" I ended up shouting the last things at him, and he flinched. Good. I didn't need _him_ anyway; I was perfectly fine without him. I started to walk away, but Edward caught my shoulder, and his eyes were desperate, like he really couldn't bear losing me? I bit of my anger thawed and I decided I would hear what he said.

"Bella sigh, this is really difficult to explain, but I just want you to hear me out. When I first saw you, you were like my own devil from Hell, here to test my self-control. But then I saw _you. _The real you. And I fell in love. But your blood just tastes so tempting. It's not just that. I still love you, more than anything else, and if I had one wish, it would be that-"he broke off and swallowed, as if he found getting the words out difficult. "It would be that we could go somewhere alone. Because this whole thing is nothing to do with Jessica. It's the Volturi. They don't want me to be in love with you. They think it's a dangerous threat to the whole of the vampire race, if this relationship ends badly. I've been meaning to tell you forever Bella, but it hurts me so much that whenever I see you, whenever I see the boundless enthusiasm and love for life that exists within you, that I could ever tell you our relationship couldn't happen. I'm sorry." Edward took a deep shaky breath, as if he was going to start crying. And that was when I broke. I had been so hard on Edward, so paranoid, was he not even allowed to _talk_ to other girls? I burst into tears, and sobbed out, "Edward, please, just take me somewhere we can be alone, I don't care where it is. If you love me as I love you, then please, make this effort for us to be together."

Edward slapped his hand to his forehead, as if he had thought of something totally obvious that had been floating under his eyes the whole time. "Yes, that's it Bella! Aaah, I'm such an idiot, why didn't I think of that before?" Edward grabbed me and kissed me, it was the best thing ever. "We need to go home now. I need to speak to Carlisle, check its ok, and we can sort out where we can go to escape the Volturi. Bella, please forgive me for being such an idiot all this time, why would I end this relationship because of a group of vampires who don't want us together?" Edward said in a rush.

I decided to forgive Edward, it was stupid me anyway, who had just twisted everything that had happened in the past few days into something out of control. I loved Edward, right? So I would put this all behind us.

Edward drove us to the Cullen's house, and we explained everything to Carlisle. He recommended us to go to London, it was one place they were unlikely to check because there were too many people, it would be hard to retain control.

Edward hugged me and said, "Love, we are going to England!"


End file.
